ed_tech_showcasefandomcom-20200213-history
History/Social Science Resources
http://www.edutopia.org/digital-generation-social-studies-lessons This is a great article on how to incorporate technology in your social studies lesson. Bbussey History Animated:History Animated; This is a great site that can be used to accompany a lecture. When covering topics such as The Civil War, Revolutionary War, or World War II the site allows you to show animated and interactive maps. It is a great way to illustrate how and where a battle took place and the events that affected the outcome. The site also plays music and provides sound and written notes that provide notes and important facts. Kduke (talk) 21:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Studenthandouts.com:StudentHandouts.com; This site is a combination of games for students and resources for teachers. This is not a site the kids would play in the classroom but rather a good place for ideas to use in the classroom. The site has teaching tips and tools for teaching certain lessons or helpful facts about historical individuals. The site also provides printable templates for different classroom activities such as graphic organizers, concept maps, and etc... Kduke (talk) 21:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Measuring the U.S. Melting Pot This site is an interactive map showing and describing the different ethnic groups in America and where they are today. This could be used when discussing current U.S. culture. http://go.bloomberg.com/multimedia/measuring-the-u-s-melting-pot/ CGillilan Timelines.tv This site allows students to choose a time period and watch videos on the culture and history of the time. This could be used for any lesson when introducing a different unit. http://www.timelines.tv/ CGillilan Have Fun With HistoryThis website is full of history resources. From videos to activities and worksheets, this site has it all when it comes to American History classrooms. http://www.havefunwithhistory.com/movies/index.html CGillilan BBC history:BBC history. This is website ran by the British government that allows you to bring history to life with animated maps, movies, games pictures, and 3D tours. This is all from the British point of view giving students a more diverse look at history. However it does not have American history but is a good site for world and British history. Gcarreker Today in History app This app is free and automatically tells you what happened today in history. It includes events, holidays, birthdays, deaths and etc. This is a great app to use for a daily brainstorming activity or daily fun facts. Jordanlray www.history.com This website is great for basically anything in history! You can create blogs, watch movies/tv shows, research history items, events, and people. Jordanlray http://www.funtrivia.com/quizzes/history/us_history.html This is a history site with lots of information about quizzes and fun trivia. It allows you to pick specifically the topic of history you want. It also allows you to pick individual states as well. Jmccollum Games for Social Science & History I civics http://www.icivics.org/games; I civics is a site that utilizes games and videos to teach students about our system of government. The site allows students to formulate debate topics, simulate how municipal budgeting works and insights on our Constitution. The site also allows the students to learn and simulate what it is like to be on The Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches of our government. Kduke (talk) 03:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) History Mystery:History Mystery; History Mystery is a site that walks the students through scenarios over a given history topic. The site takes the student through a series of clues and prompts them for the correct answer. The site will give the students more and more clues until they arrive at an answer. If the student doesn't get the answer then the site will give the correct answer and a short description on who, or what the solution was and why. It's a great tool to reinforce topics already covered in class. In addition to American and World History; the site also covers Government and Economics. Kduke (talk) 20:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Jeopardy History:Jeopardy History; This site allows the teacher to customize the game of Jeopardy for his or her lesson. The game is set up just like the game show and allows the teacher to customize the categories, number of teams, time to answer, and whether or not to include final Jeopardy. This a great test review tool. Kduke (talk) 21:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mission-US:mission-us . This site has two games. The first allows you to be a colonist who must decide if he will be loyal to the colony or the crown. In the second you are a young slave who is running for freedom on the underground railroad. Gcarreker Colonial house:colonialhouse. This page has many parts including quizes, games, and what life was like in 17th century America. Their are games that allow you to dress a colionist, and where you are the governer of a new colony and it's survival depends on you. Gcarreker Section heading Write the second section of your http://www.freetech4teachers.com; This site is more for the teachers and not the students. I personally think this could be helpful for all teachers no matter the content field. This site shows apps and also has a section for androids in schools. There are active blogs with teachers talking and exchanging information. I think in the techno world we live in today this would be a great tool for teachers. JMcCollum. www.ehow.com; This site is really good about giving teachers ideas for games concerning history for high school age students. I think history is a subject that can be hard sometimes for high schoolers to get excited about so any site that helps gives history teachers some ideas can be utilized.